1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment for scabies in humans and other mammals. More particularly, it relates to the use of an anthelmintic, levamisole, as well as its racemate, tetramisole, and the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof, to treat this condition.
The mite, Sarcoptes scabiei, is the cause of scabies. It burrows under the upper layer of the skin, producing an inflammatory response and intense itching. The cutaneous diagnostic signs include multiple papules, minute vesicles and occasional linear tracts.
The transmission of scabies has always been associated with close personal contact, and no age or socioeconomic group escapes the disease. The presence of scabies as a disease affecting humans occurs in thirty year cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The treatment of scabies is usually accomplished by the application of medicaments to the skin. Gamma benzene hexachloride is the most extensively used scabicide. Other drugs used are crotamiton, benzyl benzoate and sulfur. Although each of these drugs is effective in the treatment of scabies, each has its shortcomings; gamma benzene hexachloride is not rapidly antipruritic, scabies mites are becoming relatively resistant to it, and it has the potential for being toxic to the central nervous system of infants; crotamiton is sensitizing; and sulfur is unpleasantly odoriferous and stains.
A communication from S. P. Roy Chowdhury appearing at page 152 of the Jan. 15, 1977, edition of The Lancet indicates that the antibacterial drug, nitrofurazone, 0.2% w/w in a water soluble base, was also found to be effective in controlling scabies. Nitrofurazone, also known as nitrofurantoin, is 1-[(5-Nitro-2-furfurylidene)amino] hydantoin, with the structure: ##STR1##
In Arch Dermatol Vol. 112, Oct. 1976, there is reported successful treatment of scabies with the known anthelmintic and fungicide, thiabendazole, both orally and topically. The more recent, topical treatment was not found to induce any local or systemic adverse reactions in contrast to the systemic treatment's side effects: nausea, diarrhea and dizziness. Thiabendazole is 2-(4-thiazolyl)benzimidazole and has the structure: ##STR2##